Higa
by Irish.Toffee
Summary: How could the cocky tennis prince such as Ryoma Echizen falls in love with a guy? Will he accept it or just ignore it? RyomaxOC Warning: contains Mary-sue
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

**Ei!! Ohayou!!Konnichiwa!!Konbanwa!! This is my first time writing a fanfic (though I was having a trouble about how to submit my story in this net at first) . I was inspired writing this when I read Hana-kimi Manga, and also watching Hana-Kimi Live and "coffee prince". I was also kinda boyish sometimes, though I like to watch shoujo animes and mangas. By the way I love ryosaku very much!! But in this fanfic, it is not Sakuno who is pair up with Ryoma…I promise that I will make a RyoSaku fanfic someday, just wait for that!! demo, please enjoy!!**

**Summary: How could the cocky tennis prince such as Ryoma Echizen falls in love with a guy? Will he accept it or just ignore it? Read and find out! RyomaxOC**

**Disclaimer: Bear with me people I do not own any characters of PoT in this story I'm only 14 but the plot and the OC are mine**

**Higa**** means mistaken or erroneous **

**Chapter 1: The cute BOY**

"_Mayotta!!"_

Cry of a teenage kid about 15 years old with a big crimson eyes and a light raven hair that sticking out beneath his white cap. Wearing an oversized lavender T-shirt that reach to his thighs with a sleeveless jacket that also reach his thighs, wearing a simple baggy jeans and a plain FILA rubber shoes...Was running hyperactively, almost tripping and bumping on the people.

"HEY WATCH IT!" yelled a boy with a tennis bag slung in his shoulders.

"GOMENASAI!" he yelled apologetically and continues his running.

" _Kuso, kuso, kuso!!" _The kid cursed mentally in his head.

The teenage kid looks at his wrist watch...It reads 10:10 am.

"_Damn, I'm really late! Where are those guide maps on this damn tennis park?" _The teenage kid thought.

While the teenager was busy looking for the map and not caring on his front, he then bumps into someone. The teenage kid stumbled downward, sprawling on the land and hit his butt.

"..Ittai…" moans the teenager and rubbed his sore butt. He looks up to see a guy with a spiky black hair and a guy with a red-hair with a bandage on his right cheek.

"Dude… Gomen" The spike haired lad said and lift him up.

"Are you okay nya? The guy with a red-hair said.

"…_who are this people?.. Their jersey seems familiar…" _the teenager thought. He dusted himself and apologized.

"That's okay... Actually I should be the one who should be sorry. I wasn't looking on my way..hehe.." the lad said and rub the back of his head, he look again in his watch it reads.. 10:15 am

"_Mou! I bet it already starting!!" _The teenager thought in panic

"Ano.. I'm really sorry about what happened" He said and he bowed. "But I really have to go, Ja ne!" after that he sprint until he is out of sight.

"Hmm.. what a weird kid.. ne Eiji-sempai? Momo said

"..Yeah.. But he is kawaii ne?... reminds me of ochibi..nya!!" Eiji said.

"..Yup… but that strange when I lift him up, he's kinda light and his arms where smooth and thin like a girl…" Momo said with curiosity while looking at the place where the boy dash in.

"Hmm... maybe he's not eating 3 times a day that's why he's thin" Eiji said. He then look at his watch.

"Momo-chin I think our game is about to start, let's go before buchou make us run laps!! nya!" Eiji said and grabs the collar of Momo's jersey.

"Matte!! Eiji-senpai I can't breath!!

"Where are those guide maps?" The teenage kid said, and then he spots a group of girls in a school uniform with skimpy skirts that was squealing and chatting at the same time. The teenage boy cringed at this.

"_Well, can't be help..." _The lad thought and he approached them.

"Ano... Can you please tell me where is the guide maps in this tennis park? You see I'm kinda lost.. So can you please tell me where it is? onegaishimasu." The teenager said and he bowed.

The teenage girls eyed him from head to toe.

The lad just blinks.

"You know you're kinda cute... Fine I will tell you where it is if you'll give me your cell number and be our slave" The teenage girl said and all of them smirk at this.

The teenage lad just glared at them.

"Fine if you don't want to tell then don't. I don't want to be a lap dog of some stupid ugly girls who do nothing but to chitchat and squeal." The teenage boy said and glared at them one last time then he started to walk away.

The girls were dumbfounded and annoyed of what the boy said to them.

"Stupid boy..."

"Where's Echizen?" The stern captain of the seigaku regulars Kunimitsu Tezuka said.

"We don't know, Tezuka-buchou" Momo said.

"He didn't come with us nya..." Eiji said.

"He's just here earlier…Good timing because the lights in the tennis courts fell down and broke apart so we have to wait for an hour " Fuji said with a smile on his face.

"Nya... sona…" Eiji said with a non-believing tone.

Fuji just nodded

"Good thing but where is he?.." Oishi said

"Probability percent that he just sleeping somewhere under some shady trees: 98 percent" Inui said while holding his oh-so-present green notebook and adjusting his glasses.

"..Or maybe that he just grabbing some Ponta..." Taka said

"That Echizen…fshuuu…" Kaidoh said while hissing.

Meanwhile in the first years, Horio was bubbling non-stop about himself, Katsuo and Kachiro just ignoring him and was busy worrying about where the hell Ryoma go. Tomoka dress in a cheerleading outfit was screaming her head out in search for the missing Ryoma. Along with her was Sakuno also in her cheerleading outfit.

"Ryoma-kun…where are you? Sakuno whispered worriedly.

The teenage boy look at his watch. It reads... 10:30 Am. The boy just sighed.

"_Mou... I think I can't make it"_ The lad thought helplessly

Then he spotted a boy around his age with a Seigaku jersey wearing a FILA cap, with his arms in his head and sleeping under the tree, from the nearer view he looks kinda small for a 15 year old therefore that boy seemed kinda tall than him maybe about an eye-level.

"_Who's that boy?_ _That jersey really seems familiar…It looks like jersey of the boys earlier…Huh?? What's that written on his back??_

_**S-E-I-G-A-K-U??**_

_Ahh!! he is a Seigaku regular!! But why he is kinda…short? Never mind that... Maybe he can help me on my problem!! _The lad thought happily and he run towards to the boy.

When the lad was in the side of the sleeping Ryoma he examined his face closely. He then felt a heat across his cheeks and neck, he turned away. _"Nani?? What's happening to me, why am I blushing?? Damn! He's just a guy!!" _The lad thought and he remembered what he needed to the boy.

"_I know this is kinda rude but…Oh well.." _He then shook the sleeping Ryoma.

"Ano…can you please wake up? I need your help…" The lad said with a pleading voice.

Ryoma (surprisingly) open his amber eyes but still groggy. He scowled at the person who disturbs his peaceful sleep.

"Who are you…?" Ryoma said with a nonchalant voice with his arms on the back of his head and still laying down with his FILA hat is still on his head.

"_Conceited jerk…"_ The lad thought "Sayu desu"

Ryoma eyed the lad.

"Isn't that a name of a girl?" Ryoma said

Sayu sweatdropped.

"Does it matter? Names come and go." Sayu said defensively.

"What do you want?" Ryoma said in nonchalant tone.

"Ano ne…can you show me the way to the match of Seigaku?

"Why me?" Ryoma said.

"Well because you're a Seigaku regular right?" Sayu said.

"What about it?" Ryoma said.

"You can lead me the way to your matches."

"Don't tell me you suck at directions?" Ryoma said in a mocking tone, and he smirk.

"_Really a conceited jerk!" _Sayu thought annoyingly.

"Of course not! It is not that I suck at directions…I'm just lost..."

"It's just the same." Ryoma said and rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Sayu said annoyingly

Ryoma sat up and leaned against the bark of the tree.

"In one condition…"

"HUH??"

"Give me all I want"

"NANI!!"

**TBC…**

**Author's note:**

**Whew!! It's finally done!I know it's kinda lame but I will try my best in the next chapter! and the next…and the next chapter!! But I was having a hard time writing it because of lack of ideas!!Ittai!!My brain hurts!! I also having a hard time understanding how to submit this story. But let's step that aside, my first story is finished!! Banzai!! Demo please wait for the next chapter!! Arigatou!! By the way you will notice in future chapters that there will be a RyoxSakuxOC there!! So please REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter: The Prince vs. The New Guy**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

**(A/N): Ei!! Thanks for reading the 1st chapter !! Sorry for the wrong grammars last chapter! I'm not really good at English… Sorry also for the Japanese words there!! I just can't help writing it!! But please enjoy!! Thanks also for the reviews. I learned a lot from those comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of PoT in this story, but the plot and the OC are mine. **

_Previously…_

"_Your gonna help me or not? Sayu said annoyingly_

_Ryoma sat up and leaned against the bark of the tree._

"_In one condition…"_

"_HUH??" _

"_Give me all I want"_

"_NANI!!" _

**Chapter 2: The Prince vs. The New Guy **

"Why the hell I will give you all you want?!" Sayu rant

"Well I said that's the condition…" Ryoma said in nonchalant tone

"What am I? Your FREAKING GENIE?!" Sayu yelled and not caring if anybody staring at them right now

Silence…a vein pop on Sayu's head.

"I 'M JUST ASKING FOR DIRECTION AND THERE'S A CONDITION!!"

Silence again…a vein pop again.

"You're so great! Really!! " Sayu continues to rant

Silence again and a vein pop again.

" If you don't want to help me then don't!! Do I look like somebody to be slaved?_" "Why when I ask somebody for direction there is a consequence? What's wrong with these people?_

Silence.

"Why wont you say anything!!" Sayu rant

Silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!!"

"…You're the one who ask for help…" Ryoma said

"I KNOW THAT SO DON'T REPEAT IT!!" Sayu's voice echoed in the park, he looked at Ryoma who had plastered a nonchalant face. Sayu just sigh and closed his eyes. She can feel her head is aching.

"Since you're done ranting, let me ask you a few questions" Ryoma said

"_How do I ask this politely like a nice person…Are you gay?? No, too…straight forward… " Why do you sound like a girl??...ummm…I'll end up being rude…hmm… how about "Are you a homo person?"_ Ryoma mentally slapped his forehead. _Scratch that… ummm… how about…"_

"Are you positive that you are a boy?" Ryoma mentally slapped his forehead again. "_Damn, why it is so hard to make a nice and non-rude question?!"_

Sayu opened his eyes in shock of what Ryoma said but he did not lose his composure. He looked at Ryoma disbelievingly and scoffed.

"Nani?! What are you talking about?" Sayu said

"Nothing…Just curious why you sound so similar and the way you act…just like a girl…" Ryoma said straight to Sayu's eyes

Sayu turn away when he notice the gaze of Ryoma

"Ne…You're just hallucinating…Maybe you should not play tennis too much…The sun does things to your wits…" Sayu said as he leaned and put hand on Ryoma's forehead, Ryoma swat away Sayu's hand as if he was burned. He tugged the bill of his cap to hide his upcoming blush, Sayu just smirked. Ryoma just glared ay him and he snorted.

They sat there in silence, enjoying each others presence. Ryoma didn't know why he is comfortable in this new boy, like he known him for so long. He just closed his eyes and let the cool breeze damp in his handsome face.

" Ne, chibi-tennis regular…" Sayu said not looking at him. Ryoma narrowed is eyes but didn't say anything.

"…why do you play tennis?"

Ryoma sighed. Sayu just ignored his question because by the look on Ryoma, he will not answer his question even if he tries too. He was about to say "just forget it…" when,

"…Because…"

Sayu looked at him. Ryoma leaned his head on the bark of the tree.

"I want to beat someone…no… I want to beat **them **and I want to become stronger…"

Gushes of wind surround them.

"Who are they?"

Ryoma closed his eyes

"I want a Ponta"

"Ehh?!"

"Where's Echizen? The match will starts at 20 minutes…" Oishi said worriedly while pacing.

"Why don't we go and look for him Eiji-senpai? Momo said

"Good idea Momo-chin! Let's go! Let's do the operation must-find-ochibi-before-tweny-minutes!! Eiji said hyperactively. Momo just sweatdropped and they just continue to dash off.

"Hey matte!!" Oishi yelled.

"Don't worry they will come here with Echizen" Fuji said and smiled.

"I said I want a Ponta. Grape is my flavor." And he lay down again.

"Nani!!" _This guy is really something… why on earth will I get him some ponta...Mou… who are_ _these people is he talking to?_

Buried on his deep thoughts, he didn't seem to notice that he was already walking towards the vendo machine; not realizing that he was already under Echizen's spell .He was saying colorful words at Ryoma. While back at Echizen's direction, he was smirking.

"..Baka…" he whispered.

Sayu slot a coin at the vendo machine, and just sigh again.

"_Mou…why this always happen to me? If my three cousins wasn't at the house I rather spend time reading a book rather than this… but I want to watch oni-chan's match_…_Hmm… now that I realize it_ _I haven't seen him play a match before… I like to watch him just--_

His thoughts were cut off when he bumped into someone once again. He stumbled backward but in his quick reflexes he remained standing. He looked up again to see a guy with a spiky black hair and a guy with a red hair with a bandage in his right cheek.

"_Wait…I know this guy…ah!!"_

"YOU!!" they both yell while pointing their index finger

"You're the two guys earlier!!" Sayu said

"And you're the guy from earlier!! Momo said

"It must be fate that we meet up again!!" Eiji said as he bounced happily.

Momo and Sayu just sweatdropped.

"By the way have you seen a boy who wears a seigaku jersey and have a white cap? 'cause we have to find him before our match starts." Momo said

"Ahh… that cocky, jerk, conceited boy over there?" Sayu said and he pointed a thumb at Ryoma who was leaning against the tree.

Momo and Eiji look at that direction and they yelled in unison.

" OIII!! ECHIZEN/OCHIBI!!"

Ryoma jerked and look at the direction where the voice was. He saw his senpais along with Sayu.

" OCHIBI!!COME HERE HAYAKU!! Eiji yelled

Ryoma just shrugged and walked towards the three boys when Ryoma was at the side of Sayu. Momo and Eiji give him a headlock.

" Echizen!! Buchou is becoming really pissed off when you left even if it is not obvious in his face!! Momo roared and gave Ryoma a hard pat on his head

" Nya! Ochibi! if you want to go somewhere please inform us, much better to buchou!! Oishi almost fainted because of worrying!! Eiji said and headlock him hard

"Ittai!! Let go of me Momo-senpai! Kikumaru-senpai! Ryoma cried

Sayu just watched them with mixed emotions…happy because he can see Ryoma suffering as the two headlocks seems to torture him…ahh…sweet revenge…pity because of it really kinda hurt him though.

"_So Echizen is his name, Hmm…they seems to be very good friends" _Sayu thought and slightly taken aback when he heard Ryoma called his name.

" Sayu…" Ryoma said in nonchalant voice

"Nani?"

"My ponta" Ryoma said

Sayu look on his right hand to where he was holding the ponta.

"O-oh yeah…here…"

Sayu handed the cold ponta to Ryoma who took it and drink it coolly

"Sayu is your name right?" Momo asked

Sayu nodded

"Sayu-chan, it's your money right?" Eiji asked

Once again Sayu nodded

"Then why did you buy Echizen a ponta even though it is your money? Momo asked once again

"Well, I was asking him where the seigaku's match is and he told me he'll bring me there only if I give him all he wants. He then asked for a Ponta and the minute I know I was…"

The two senpais look at Echizen with disappointed looks on their faces and began yelling at Echizen that Sayu wasn't able to finish his sentences.

"Ochibi tara, you're a bad boy!!" Eiji scolded Echizen childishly.

"Echizen you're so sadistic!" Momo said and he headlock Ryoma again.

" Ittai! Momo-senpai!! He's the one who asked my help!!"

"And I asked you nicely and patiently!!" Sayu said annoyingly. Echizen turned around and faced him.

"And that's being nice?!" He said sarcastically as he looked at Sayu annoyed.

"So that's why you are in a hurry earlier? Then why didn't you tell us that you will watch us play? You should have asked us! Nya!" Eiji said

Sayu looked at him dumbfounded and said, "you're right…"

"Oh!before anything else, by the way I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo-chan" Momo said with a confident grin

"Nya! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! I'm a 3rd year high school; Momo is a 2nd year and here…" He grabs Ryoma by the collar.

"This is Echizen Ryoma, he is a 1st year…where all a seigaku regulars and also a high school student in Seishun Gakuen Senior High school

Sayu eyed Ryoma for a few seconds and said

"You're a regular?" Sayu asked dumbfounded. "Regulars wear jersey."

"You have eyes right? Bet you can see I'm wearing one" Echizen retracted with his cold tone voice.

"_Oh right…I saw it earlier…hmp! But his attitude really irritates me! So bad natured, ill-mannered, annoying fella…"_

"Hmm…I bet you are good because if not you won't make it to be a regular" Sayu said while smirking

"And I guess you won't be as any good as I am" Ryoma said sarcastically

"Conceited jerk!!" Sayu said with anger on his voice ready to strangle Ryoma.

"Maa, maa, before you kill each other let's go now before buchou make us run laps all around Japan." Eiji said

"Okay. I want to see if that not-so-tall lad I met a while ago was as good as he barks." Sayu sarcastically said. Echizen, who was already on their front walking paused, then turned to Sayu. He scrutinized Sayu.

"You're not as tall as you think you are so don't talk so big, kiddo" Echizen striked.

"Huh? Why so hurt? Did I say it was you I'm talking about?" Sayu striked back. Echizen glared at him. Momo and Eiji were waiting for Echizen to get the other lad back but he remained speechless. He just finished drinking his Ponta, shoot it next to the trash can and walked away from them.

"He's annoyed." Momo commented. They were following him with utmost whispers.

"Is it my fault? Should I apologize?" Sayu said walking in between Eiji and Momo. He was slightly alarmed by Echizen's silence. But he likes the way he gets annoyed. _He's cute._ He thought.

"Nya! Don't bother! It'll pass away." Eiji said. Not far from them, they could already hear those loud cheers coming from the first court.

"Looks like, Fuji is on now." Eiji exclaimed and unintentionally had grabbed Sayu. It made them look running together while Momo were behind them running as well.

**TBC…**

**Next Chapter: Confused Feelings**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N): Domou minna-san!! Thanks again for who read my first fanfic, Thanks also for the reviews!! I didn't know that writing stories is sometimes so frustrating! Okay, we're far from the topic know, please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot characters in this story, but the plot and the OC are mine.**

_ Previously…_

"_He's annoyed." Momo commented. They were following him with utmost whispers._

"_Is it my fault? Should I apologize?" Sayu said walking in between Eiji and Momo. He was slightly alarmed by Echizen's silence. But he likes the way he gets annoyed. He's cute. He thought._

"_Nya! Don't bother! It'll pass away." Eiji said. Not far from them, they could already hear those loud cheers coming from the first court. _

"_Looks like, Fuji is on now." Eiji exclaimed and unintentionally had grabbed Sayu. It made them look running together while Momo were behind them running as well._

**Chapter 3: Confused Feelings **

They were panting hard as they reached the court where Fuji was having a match. Sayu was still heaving when he saw Fuji made an incredible return.

"F-fuji-ni-san is a-amazing." He puffed. Momo looked his way with questions in his eyes. Ryoma just give him a fleeting look.

"You know Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked. Sayu glanced his way quite abashed to what to reply. He looked again at the court while thinking hard of any reason to give Momo.

"E-rr.. I heard him yelling out his name." Sayu explained pointing his finger at Eiji who didn't seem to notice them anymore for he was engrossed with the match. They could constantly hear him cheered "hurray! Hurray! FU-JI-Ko!" each time Fuji scored.

"How come you call him ni-san? Are you that close?" Ryoma butt in with that devious grin. Sayu's head instantly jerked towards Ryoma who was still looking at the match. He gave Ryoma a deadly look that could have killed him straight away. It was sharp as a dagger and Ryoma, though not looking at him, was keen enough to sense it.

"You can't kill a person just by looking at him that way." Ryoma said. Momo laughed. And that laughter seems to awaken Sayu from dreaming where he had stabbed Ryoma a million times. Momo stopped laughing only when he saw both of them glaring at each other. He tried to cool both of them down but it seems they couldn't hear him.

_He's so annoying, conceited, cocky and a real egoistic ape. I hate his guts. _Sayu thought.

_He's such a clumsy, childish, and foolish brat. _Ryoma thought at the same time. But both of them were really meant to think exactly the same thing.

_He's kinda cute. Dammit._ And both of them turned their heads back to the match. Momo upon seeing the silent war between the two shivered.

"young love…" Momo sighed. He then met Ryoma's cold eyes and felt chills run down his spine.

"_Just kidding" _Momo told Ryoma through his mind.

"_Not funny" _Ryoma answered as if hearing Momo's mind. But deep inside Ryoma, he felt funny when he stared at Sayu a while ago. He had this feeling that he knew he shouldn't be feeling towards this new guy. Immersed with mixed emotions, he didn't even notice that the match had already finished and Fuji won it. A tap on his shoulders awaken him from his deep mystified thoughts. It was Fuji.

"You seemed to be here but your mind's over there." Fuji whispered and his eyes landed on Sayu's direction. Ryoma look intently at Fuji somehow asking how the hell he's doing the mind reading thing.

"Ochibi-chan! You're on! Go! Go! GO! Ochibi!" Eiji cheered, hyper active as usual.

Ryoma shook his head for a while to clear off his thoughts and make him self focus on the game. Much to his surprised, Sayu was looking at him intently and he felt a sudden rush of warm feeling flow from his chest up to his face.

_What the heck am I feeling this? _Ryoma said infuriated and baffled. He walked in to the courts and put all his frustrations, questions and bewilderments of his emotions to the match. It was finished less than ten minutes where everyone could hear the loud voices of Momo and Eiji cheering and yelling out Echizen's name. But Ryoma was unaware of it and unintentionally glance at Sayu's direction. He was surprised not to see him there. He scrutinized the whole area and there he found him. He was talking to Fuji with so much fondness. He was even laughing heartily. He felt lion growled inside him. Both hands on his pockets, he went straight to where Fuji was. When he got there, he didn't utter a single phrase.

"Anything you need, Echizen?" Fuji said acknowledging his presence. Sayu didn't even take notice of him. Instead, he pulled his cap down and bade Fuji good day. He took off. This gave Echizen the unwanted feeling that flared up all his anxiety and resentment of the situation.

_I hate being rejected especially when I haven't even started_ he said at the corner of his mind. Fuji gazed at him as if he had just heard what he's mind have been thinking.

_You can't read my thoughts. _Echizen thought.

_Try me. _Fuji cruelly smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma puckered his brows intently. He was really feeling annoyed with that new guy. And Fuji not even really helping at all.

_Why on earth it is so hard to ask a simple question? _He thought, still silent standing there besides Fuji.

"A few words would not hurt." Fuji said out of the blue following Sayu's steps. Ryoma, though slightly stunned, didn't have the faintest idea of what Fuji meant by it.

"Ochibi-chan! Fuji! Let's go!" Eiji yelled at them.

"Okay!" Fuji yelled back. Echizen followed silent and thinking hard.

_What the heck did that brat do to me? _Sayu thought unconscious of his environment and feeling his heart beat faster. He was tormented by this new emotion and he doesn't know why he had to suffer this kind of thing. All he wants was to watch his brother's match and this is what he gets. He saw a tree nearby and climbs it. He lay down his body on one of the larger barks. He pulled down his cap and rests his mind.

"PAK!" one of the barks shook.

"What the--!!" He yelled out in surprised as he nearly fell down from the tree. Fortunately, he was able to hold on to himself before he completely dozed off. He looked down to see who the hell had just disturbed his peaceful moment. And there he was standing was a young guy in green and black tennis jersey. He was holding a racket in his right and an orange in his left hand. He was undeniably handsome. The young guy looked up and he felt him self blushed.

"Gomen… Chibisuke!" He uttered putting his hands on his untied jet black hair. He was smiling sarcastically yet apologetically.

"Chibisuke?" he whispers, brows puckered. _Who is he referring at? Was it me? _

He looked down again and he saw him grinning back at him. From the distance he heard voices. The guy turned to those voices and was a little surprised that he looked his way again.

"Chibisuke? You have a twin?" the young guy yelled out waving at the voices he had just heard. Sayu jerked his head towards the direction the guy was waving at. He was flabbergasted to see who it was.

_That damn brat. _He thought, brows starting to pucker again. He was about to climb down when the guy looked up again to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Gomen again.. By the way I'm Ryoga. Ryoga Echizen." He yelled. Sayu was slightly shaken hearing the guy's name that he miscalculated his step and slipped down the tree. Good thing Ryoga broke his fall. He caught him with both arms. Ryoga was smiling at him again and he notice that he was kind of looking at him seductively.

"You're quite a little heavy for a girl" Ryoga whispered.

** TBC..**

**A/N: There!! Finally done!! Banzai!! Please review!!**

**Next Chapter: In which Ryoga meddles **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ei! Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update!! BTW thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT but I do own the plot and the OC's.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously…_

_That damn brat. He thought, brows starting to pucker again. He was about to climb down when the guy looked up again to him and smiled sweetly at him. _

"_Gomen again.. By the way I'm Ryoga. Ryoga Echizen." He yelled. Sayu was slightly shaken hearing the guy's name that he miscalculated his step and slipped down the tree. Good thing Ryoga broke his fall. He caught him with both arms. Ryoga was smiling at him again and he notice that he was kind of looking at him seductively._

"_You're quite a little heavy for a girl" Ryoga whispered._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4: In which Ryoga meddles **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sayu's face became pale. _Kami! Is it obvious?!_

"So What?!" Sayu stuttered, her heart is ominous to break out in her ribcage for so much nervousness. Ryoga just looked at her intently with that naughty smile of his. Sayu's eyebrow twitched.

"It seems you have liked being in my arms. I can get use to that if you want" Ryoga teased her. Sayu flushed and begun to hollered and punched Ryoga comically.

"You pervert!! Put me down!!"

Ryoga gently put her down, Sayu was muttering incoherent curses then Ryoga scrutinized her from head to toe.

"_Are all Echizens in the world this god-damn annoying?!" _She thought as she regains her composure.

"You know, you really look like a cute guy…, but…" He leaned closer to Sayu who was turning a beet red now. "From a closer view…"he took one step closer again that their face were almost an inch from each other "it's pretty obvious you're a girl…a kawaii girl…and there's no doubt about it" Ryoga said and he smirk, Sayu's face were as red as a tomato freshly pick from the garden.

"What are you two doing?" A lazy voice said from behind Ryoga. Both Sayu and Ryoga turned their heads around to see a boy with a white cap. Ryoga's face turned jolly and yet mischievously, but Sayu's face immediately turned irritated.

"Ne! Chibisuke! Long time no see! I miss you!" Ryoga said and placed his arm around Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma wince at this and put on a smug face.

"Well, I don't miss you…" Ryoma shot back with a smirk on his face. Ryoga then strike a dramatic pose, and fake a cry.

"What...? How cruel of you!! I'm your brother!!" Ryoga cried on Ryoma's shoulders, Ryoma just glared at him and Sayu sweatdropped at the scene in front of her. "_What the heck are these two? I find them really…ummm…weird"_

"Ehem…"

Sayu snap out of her thoughts to see her aniki and Fuji standing beside Ryoma and Ryoga. Ryoma and Ryoga stop bickering on each other when they heard a profound voice.

"Long time no see, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji" Ryoga said with a cunning smile on his face. Oh how she wish to wipe out that smile.

"Nice to see you again, Echizen-san" Fuji said while Tezuka just nodded as a mere acknowledgement. He then turned to Sayu and gave him those cold, stoic eyes for a moment. She felt some chills run down her spine.

_Oh… I'm dead… I'm really really dead… _she thought trying to avoid those sinister eyes. She was taken aback when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was even surprised to see the owner of those arms. It was Ryoga's. This really pissed the hell of her.

"_You pervert! Get your filthy hands away from me!.. You demon.. Get off" _she muttered to him. But he just continuously teased her and he even enclosed his arms tighter to her shoulders. She caught his onii-chan's eyes trying to get some help but all he got was that expressionless, soul less eyes. She sighed.

"You know him?" Echizen asked his older brother with gritted teeth. He is feeling a little annoyed of his brother's gesture towards the new guy. Ryoga turned to his younger brother.

"Who? Him?" he paused pointing at Sayu. "HIM?!" He looked at Sayu. "You?!" Sayu flushed. "Ahh! Him!" He pointed at Sayu again and laughed. This made Echizen more annoyed.

"What is he laughing at? Crazy.." he muttered trying to suppressed the annoyance which is attacking him at that moment. He even laughed harder when he saw Ryoma's face disconcerted of his laughters. Fuji just smiled.

"G-gomen!" He said suppressing him self from laughing again. He looked at Sayu who was a little nervous at that time but still managing to control her temperament. "This guy here…" he referred to Sayu. "We're friends. Close Friends.." He embraced his left arm around Sayu's neck and placed his right hand at the top of her head, patting it slightly. Sayu shivered.

_What is he doing?_ Sayu even glanced at Ryoga with the 'since-when-did-we-become-friends' look.Then she caught his onii-chan's eyes, now with emotions. But the kind of eye, she never wanted to see. _Oh no! My life span gone a little shorter._ She whispered as she felt the sharpness of those glares given by his brother.

Ryoma glared at Ryoga who has a devilish grin in his face, "What are you doing here by the way?" Ryoma asked with an annoyed tone. Ryoga noticed his brother's irritation then he looked at Sayu who was continuously muttering him to "_get off"_ or _"Baka no Hentai"_. Ryoga's devilish smile deepened and clings to Sayu tighter. Sayu shivered at the contact that her blush was quite perceptible. Ryoma's scowled deepened.

_Why was he blushing? Who was he blushing at? All of us here are guys, is he gay? _Ryoma thought. Fuji just smiled or rather smirk and Tezuka's glares send shivers down the spine.

"Answer my question Ryoga" Ryoma growled. Ryoga was slightly taken aback of Ryoma's reaction. But this only adds up to Ryoga's mischiefs. He smirked wider and snuggled closer to Sayu whose face is thousands shade of red right now. Ryoma gritted his teeth; Tezuka was now scowling at the scene in front of him.

"Well, I came here to visit you all, and of course…" Ryoga paused and patted Sayu's head who glared at him. "…to see this little GUY!" Ryoga said and smirked once more.

Ryoma's knuckles turned white and bit his lip. _Why am I feeling this? Why I feel so…possessive?_ Fuji looked at him and he grinned.

"You like **him**…don't you?" Fuji whispered at Ryoma who shivered upon hearing it. He turned to his sempai whose eyes were pointing at Sayu. Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked at him weirdly.

"_What the f--ck is he talking about?! I'm a guy!!"…_ Ryoma paused for a second "_am I?"_ Ryoma thought and he look at Fuji who was suppressing his giggles. Ryoma glared at him and looked away with a light tint of red in his cheeks. Fuji smiled and turned to Ryoga who was still snuggling Sayu like a plushie. Fuji could heard Sayu muttering curses such as, "Kuso, Let go off me you baka no hentai!!" Feeling pity for his sister-like, he talked to Ryoga.

"Would you like to come with us at the Kawamura Sushi Shop? We'll be having a little party for winning our matches today."

Sayu and Ryoga looked at each other while Tezuka and Ryoma remained stiffen.

Then he let go of Sayu who sigh and muttered _"Arigato gozaimasu, Kami-sama" _And she even looked up the sky. She caught Fuji's eyes who winked at her. She smiled.

"_Thanks, Fuji-niisan". _Sayu said trying to connect her mind to Fuji's.

"_Don't mention it". _Fuji answered back through his eyes. She smiled.

" Sure why not?! I like to spend time with you all especially Chibisuke…" After that he throws an arm over Ryoma's shoulder--which seemed to Sayu would be very painful, due to the difference in height, "And SAYU-KUN!!" Ryoga said doing the same thing he did with his brother.

"Let go off me Ryoga!!" Ryoma growled at his brother, who returned a sly smile on him_ "Why did I do to DESERVE this?!" _Sayu thought and sighed hopelessly.

While both of them were struggling to free themselves from Ryoga's tightened arms, their heads accidentally bumped each other.

"Ittai! Stop it, you crazy maniac!" Sayu squealed and swat away Ryoga's arms. Ryoga froze as well as Ryoma. She was really pissed off at that moment. She stood there and she was heaving like mad, her eyes have a ferocious glare that can send you in another world. Ryoga and Ryoma both have that slight amusement and fear in their eyes. She thought of something to calm her mind, "_maximum tolerance, maximum tolerance…"_ she repeated this sentence in her mind as she walked away from them without a single glance. As she stormed away from all of them, she passed Tezuka who caught her arms in turn. Sayu looked at him straight in his eyes with complete puzzlement and annoyance in her eyes.

"Let's go…" Tezuka said with a simple tug at her arms. Sayu was dragged away by his brother. Fuji has that sadistic smile on his face as he followed the two. Ryoma and Ryoga stood frozen and looked at each other.

"_Why does he sound like a girl yelling like that?!_ Ryoma thought as he looked at his older brother inquisitively trying to comprehend if he does think the same way as he is. But Ryoga was thinking the complete opposite.

" _Ouch…that really hurts…heh she have the gutsy, muscular power for a girl. Can't believe that pretty face have that stamina of a guy." _Ryoga thought smirking. Ryoma just shrugged at his brothers smirking face and followed his sempai's trail.

" Oi!! Chibisuke!! matte!! Ryoga bawled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammars there!**

**Next Chapter: Buchou's Brother?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ei everyone!! Sorry for the late update!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Please enjoy minna-san!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT but the plot and the OC are mine.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously…_

"_Let's go…" Tezuka said with a simple tug at her arms. Sayu was dragged away by his brother. Fuji has that sadistic smile on his face as he followed the two. Ryoma and Ryoga stood frozen and looked at each other. _

"_Why does he sound like a girl yelling like that?! Ryoma thought as he looked at his older brother inquisitively trying to comprehend if he does think the same way as he is. But Ryoga was thinking the complete opposite._

"_Ouch…that really hurts…heh she have the gutsy, muscular power for a girl. Can't believe that pretty face have that stamina of a guy." Ryoga thought smirking. Ryoma just shrugged at his brothers smirking face and followed his sempai's trail._

" _Oi!! Chibisuke!! matte!! Ryoga bawled._

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5: Buchou's brother?!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oiii!!, that's mine Momo-chin!!"

"Itrhs nhowts yohres nhow, Eihjih-swenpai!!"

"Fshuuu… would you keep your mouth shut? You're throwing germs all over the food…"

"NANI!! YAROU!! WANNA FIGHT MAMUSHI!!

"BRING IT ON TEME!!"

" Maa… stop bickering you two…" Oshi said. "_Does this two never get tired of fighting? Really?" _He sighed looking at the others trying to get some help. But unfortunately, the others were busy doing their own thing to take noticed of him. Inui was engross discussing his latest Inui juice with Taka while Eiji was also absorbed by this topic and was truly grossed out when he saw the menu of Inui's latest 'energy drink'.

Oishi hearing these turned to the two who were continuously fighting. Then an idea pops into his head.

"If the two of you don't stop, I…" He glanced at Inui nervously " will make you two drink whatever Inui was planning to invent" He continued with mere whisper. Both of them looked at Inui who has a malicious smile on his face, and both of them shivered. Then they put their arms in each others shoulders.

"We were friends, right mamushi?" Momo said and he smiled cheerfully

"F-fshuuuuuu…" Kaidoh hiss in agreement, though he has an indisposed face.Inui sigh disappointedly, and he places the (awful) juice back to his bag.

"Hmm… I will have to try this juice to Fuji later…" Inui said and he smiled maliciously at the two who shivered.

"Nyaa… where is ochibi by the way??" Eiji asked with a tone of whining.

" A-ano……"

Momo and Eiji looked at Sakuno who is fidgeting her skirt, her head is bowed down and she have light tint of red in her cheeks.

"E-eto… I-I s-saw him w-walked o-outside w-with F-fuji-senpai and T-tezuka-buchou…"

Momo and Eiji looked at each other and smirked.

"Ryuzaki-chan really knows ochibi ne?" Eiji said and he put his arms behind the back of his head and he smirk playfully.

"Young love…" Momo said and he sighs dreamily.

"S-senpais!…R-Ryoma-kun and I are really aren't that much c-close…" Sakuno said and she bowed down again to hide her mega blush surrounding her cheeks.

"Demo… you make him homemade obentos...nya!!" Eiji said as he beamed at Sakuno who was taken back a bit.

" And also you cheer at us especially him every matches, you and Osakada-chan…" Momo said while he stuffing a sushi in his mouth.

"Yeah…Sakuno, you and Ryoma-sama seems practically close now!!" Tomoka said with her high-pitched voice.

Then the door flew open revealing handsome bishounens. All of the regulars are startled to see the boys. Sakuno was blushing madly, and Tomoka was squealing happily while Kachiro and Katsuo were trying to calm her down and at the same time ignoring Horio who still mumbling to himself.

" Chiz…" Ryoma said in a bored tone, Fuji just smiled and Tezuka just continue to walk inside. Then Eiji glomped at Ryoma.

"O-CHI-BI-CHAN!!" Eiji squealed loudly.

"ITTAI!! KIKUMARU-SENPAI!!"

Fuji and Tezuka proceeded to sit then all of them stared at Ryoga and Sayu. Eiji scrutinized Ryoga who just smirk at him.

"Sasshiburidana (long time no see), Echizen-san!!" Eiji said grinning playfully and gave Ryoga a high five. He then let go of Ryoma who sighed in relief.

"Nice to meet you again, Ryoga-san!!" Momo said waving at Ryoga who waved back grinning. The rest nodded to recognize his presence.

All have given him a welcoming approach. The boy beside Ryoga with a white cap underneath was a light raven hair, having that big crimson eyes was quite abashed as their gazes were switch upon him. A hot blush crept her cheeks and it is almost manifest. Ryoga smirked wider "_this is going to be fun!!" _Ryoga thought he looked at Fuji who he smiled back maliciously. Ryoga was taken back for a moment but returned Fuji's smile in a cunning way.

"SAYU-CHAN!!," Eiji squeal and gave Sayu a big bear hug. Despite of her feminine body, Eiji thought that maybe her body is really just small than a normal teenage boy.

"You know Sayu-chan your body is really small for a growing teenage boy like you…nya.." Eiji said and that comment makes Sayu pale. Ryoga grinned widely while Ryoma looked at them raised an eyebrow.

" YO!, Sayu!!" Momo hollered and he munched a sushi again, the other regulars and also the ichinens looked at them with a confuse eyes. Then Inui spoke out of the blue because of his inquisitiveness.

"Would you mind to tell us what your name is?"

Sayu was taken aback and looked at his oni-chan who still has those cold, stoic eyes who seems to just leave her on her own at that moment. Then he looked at Fuji who gave her a confident-giving smile. She smiled a little and breathed deeply and she looked at the people who were waiting for her.

"Ore wa, Tezuka Sayu--, she was cut off when she looked at the priceless faces of the people. All of them were stunned to hear this that it even made Inui stopped scribbling in his notebook. Momo coughed up as his pipes was blocked by the sushi he had swallowed rapidly hearing her name. She thought it is okay to make her name shorter, besides it is her nickname.

"Douzo yoroshiku…"she said and she bowed to hide her blush of embarrassment. Everybody looked like they seen a fly who is doing a cartwheel. Oishi break the next upcoming silence.

"Are you somehow in any way related to Tezuka, our captain of Seigaku tennis club?" She could tell that all eyes were set upon her.

Sayu was taken back a moment and she looked again in her brother who still stoic as ever, she heave a sigh for a moment. She was about to answer "A-actually--," She was cut off by her brothers stoic, cold voice.

"**He** is my **brother**…"

All of the regulars were agape and have those skeptical looks on their faces that even Ryoma cannot hide his shock. Fuji's smile became deeper while Ryoga was laughing hard at the scene. Tezuka glared at the older Echizen,

"Got a problem with that?" Tezuka said calmly yet it has that warning and fierce tone.

"Don't be so hot Tezuka…" Ryoga said as he smirked.

"_B-brother?!" _Sayu thought unbelievably as she stared wide eyed at her brother who was still glaring at Ryoga. The regulars don't seem to know what to do or say at that moment. They were too busy looking at Tezuka and Sayu back and forth.

"_What on earth is onii-chan thinking? Crap! This is going to be a really, really big trouble! " _Sayu thought looking at his brother inquisitively. She, herself was dumbfounded of his brother's action.

"Are you as any good as you're aniki?" Ryoma arrogantly asked her after he had recovered from the shocking revelation a while ago.

"NANI?!" Sayu asked in return a little agitated by Ryoma's voice.

"Let's have a match!" Ryoma challenged, eyes fixed and glaring hot.

Sayu frozed.

**TBC…**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Yosh!! It's done!! Arigatou for reading!! Press that little button over there, and you'll get some cookies made by Sakuno-chan!! haha!! BTW feel free to write some ideas too!! Thanks again!! Ja!! **

**Next Chapter: Gut Feelings**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey minna!! Sorry for the late update!! Thanks also for the reviews! Well here it is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own PoT but the OC and the plot are mine…-**_smiles-_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously…_

"_B-brother?!" Sayu thought unbelievably as she stared wide eyed at her brother who was still glaring at Ryoga. The regulars don't seem to know what to do or say at that moment. They were too busy looking at Tezuka and Sayu back and forth._

"_What on earth is onii-chan thinking?" Sayu thought looking at his brother inquisitively. She, herself was dumbfounded of his brother's action. _

"_Are you as any good as you're aniki?" Ryoma arrogantly asked her after he had recovered from the shocking revelation a while ago. _

"_NANI?!" Sayu asked in return a little agitated by Ryoma's voice._

"_Let's have a match!" Ryoma challenged, eyes fixed and glaring hot._

_Sayu frozed._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6: Gut Feelings**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_M-m-match?!_"Sayu thought. She becomes pale at that moment. She seems not to fully comprehend Ryoma's haughty plea.

"C-can you r-repeat t-that again?" Sayu stuttered and looked directly at Ryoma's feline eyes. She can sense the mixed annoyance and anger on those cat-like eyes. Ryoma glared at Sayu who was taken aback wholly.

"Are you deaf or something? Or are you just plain stupid?" Ryoma shot back with intense infuriation for it was clearly be seen that he's trying to hold him self back to throw some punch. Sayu bit her lip to stop the upcoming tears in her eyes. Seeing the hot tension between the two, Oishi bunged at two who was now having a glaring contest.

"Echizen!" Oishi said as he frowned at his kouhai's attitude towards the new boy Eiji bounced back behind his partner's back as a cute frown begun to form in his face. Momo stood behind Echizen.

"Ochibi! You're so freaking hot…what's the matter with you?"

"Echizen…you okay?" Momo asked as he put a hand in Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma swat away Momo's hand and muttered "I'm okay". Momo scowled at this "_Something was not okay about him"_ Momo thought and he take a glimpse at his buchou to see if there is any bad sign in his face, he sigh in relief to see that his captain remained impassive. Neither didn't he know that his buchou's right hand was gripping the tea cup hard.

Ryoga envelop his muscular arms on Sayu's feminine shoulders.

" Saa… Chibisuke don't be a bully…" Ryoga said as he scolds his younger brother who was at that point acting a lot childishly. Ryoma glared at Ryoga then silently walked away from Sayu but the fierceness in his eyes inevitably remains. Sayu, who was nearly in verge of tears, hid her misty eyes beneath the brim of her hat.

"Okay! Let's eat!! I'm starving to death!!" Ryoga hollered cheerfully breaking the weird atmosphere in the restaurant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ne, Oba-chan where is Ichigo-chan and Kuni-chan by the way?" A girl with a chestnut colored eyes and auburn wavy hair asked as she helped a lady in mid-thirties in washing the dishes.

"Kunimitsu went to forest of arenas…his tennis team have a match today and Sayu said that she will be going somewhere, why you asked Miyuki?" Tezuka Ayana said as she began to prepare the dishes in the table.

"She just excited to dress up Sayuri" A brunette haired girl with chestnut colored eyes said and she helped her auntie prepare the dishes.

"Well you too!!" Miyuki said as she stuck out a tongue in her sister.

"Is that so, Mizuki?" Tezuka's mother said as she giggled. She remembered when it was Halloween last year that they treated Sayuri like a dress-up-doll. She can see the irritation on her daughter's face but she had to admit that Sayu is really cute in any girly outfit. So that's why Sayuri is always wearing and acting boyish. Many boys ogle at her. She could remember that time when she wore that cute witch outfit that her brother was forced to come with her in the Halloween party.

" Oba-san, does Sayuri have a boyfriend?" A girl with hazel hair and chestnut colored eyes too asked as she giggled prettily. The two girls looked at her and giggled too. Ayana just smiled.

"Good question, Nami!!" Miyuki said, as Mizuki smirked.

"Minami-chan is such a frank girl. Well…many boys were courting her, but they're afraid to try because…" She paused for a moment and looked at her three nieces.

Then Mizuki spoke "Let me guess, it is because Mitsu is strict and always guarding her? right?" Ayana giggled and nodded.

" Hmm…I wonder when will she have a boyfriend?" Miyuki said as she puffed her cheeks. Minami put down the bowl of miso soup and she smiled at her sister.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend alright but maybe she has a crush!" Minami said as she smiled toothily at them.

"Your right Nami! I hope she's here already, I brought some strawberries, she like these very much." Miyuki said as she raised the basket of freshly picked strawberries.

"Hmm… I remember when she almost killed me when I ate the last strawberry in the fridge" Mizuki said and the three of them laughed.

" Hai…hai… lets it before the food gets cold" Ayana said as she sat down.

" Ittadakimasu!!"

"By the way how are your studies in fashion designing/modeling and photography?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"ITTADAKIMASU!!"

The restaurant was filled with laughter and also happy voices now. Everyone was chatting and eating happily. Ryoga was telling some jokes that made some of them cracking up. Momo and Eiji was laughing like crazy, Kaidoh, Oishi and Taka was blushing totally, Inui raise an eyebrow and said " that explains logically", Fuji was smirking and Tezuka was remained stoic as ever. The Ichinen trio was having a nosebleed major, Tomo was laughing and Sakuno was blushing madly. Sayu looked baffled and Ryoma just stared at her as he smirked secretly at the befuddled face of the girl.

"Wait, can you explain…how it became…" Sayu asked innocently, eyes wide with curiosity. The rest of the people looked at her, and then they laughed harder. Fuji and Ryoma smirked and Tezuka remained impassive. Sayu looked annoyed at the same time bemused when Ryoga approached her with a malevolent smile in his face.

"Do you want me to teach you what's **that** mean?" Ryoga said as he smiled maliciously.

"Hontou?" Sayu said as her face brightened. Ryoga smiled deepened as the whole room turned quiet with a skeptical and a panic-stricken faces. They all looked at Tezuka and to their horror his eyebrows were puckered. Then out of the blue, a pillow smashed hard in Ryoga's head as he nearly stumbled down. Shock expressions were seen on everyone's faces as they looked who it was who threw that pillow.

"Don't teach him any of your perverted things; you and Oyaji are really alike…"Ryoma scowled at his older brother who in return just laughed the way he acted.

"You know what! Sometimes, I think, you are a 30 year old trap in a freshman's ass. You're kind of getting in line with your buchou here."

Suppressed giggles could be heard from the ichinens while Eiji and Momo could no longer suppress it that it turned to chaotic laughters. Oishi smiled a bit with nervous glance at Tezuka. Kaidoh and Inui immersed themselves into their plates to stop themselves from laughing. Taka was just himself. Fuji was smiling really pleased with Ryoga.

"No offense meant there Tezuka!" Ryoga turned to Tezuka who remained pokerfaced. Ryoma in turn doesn't know what to react.

"You have a point there!" Sayu reacted. Heads turned her way. "Feels like his buchou is his brother and not you." she paused and the others laughed harder that Momo and Eiji hardly get a hold of them selves. She turned to Ryoga and said. "And besides they're so much alike, no offense there, Ryoga-san!" she winked who made the whole shop shook with so much amusement.

Ryoga was a bit dumbfounded by Sayu's gestures but he managed to take it well. "Not at all, Sayu. It was really gawddamn true!" He retorted. They all laughed except Ryoma who was really pissed off and Tezuka who remained deadpan but his knuckles were as white as the sushi rice. Upon seeing his aniki like this, Sayu took her attention back at her food while the others were still roaring in laughter. Ryoma stood up and sat beside Sayu. Sayu in turn was dazed seeing him beside her.

"W_hat in the world is this brat thinking sitting here?"_ Sayu thought giving Ryoma her perplexed look. Ryoma smiled at her that even made her mystified.

"Buchou?!" Ryoma turned to Tezuka who just looked at him straight-faced.

"Is he really your brother?.." Ryoma paused and leaned at Sayu to take a closer look. "Are you sure it wasn't a SISTER?" Ryoma added.

"_Crap…"_

"W-What the heck are you pointing at?" Sayu reacted giving Ryoma a reproachful gaze. Ryoma just shrugged and observe her even closely.

"_Holy crap…"_

"Will you stop doing that? You're really getting into me!" Sayu scowled at Ryoma who seems to be having fun scrutinizing her.

"You do look like a girl in some angles!" Momo commented. Sayu's jaw dropped.

"_Eh?!…"_

"Nya! Nya! And your hands were kind of soft and cuddly and…" Eiji said dreamily as if fantasizing a cute manga shoujo.

"Eiji!" Oishi bawled at his partner that made Eiji woke up from the dreamy land. Eiji gave Oishi a V-sign while the latter took one jumpy glance at Tezuka.

"Well, for me, it doesn't matter whether this fellow here is a guy or not…" Ryoga uttered.

"And why is that, Ryoga-san?" Fuji asked smiling roguishly.

"It's because…" Ryoga paused and winked at Sayu who in turned lowered her cap.

"I like Sayu!" Ryoga finished his sentence that made several mouths left open.

"_I knew he's going to say that.." _Fuji thought still have that 'certain' smile of his.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yosh it's done!! Sorry for the wrong grammars!! BTW Ayana Tezuka is really the mother of Tezuka-buchou. I've heard it on Inui in Prince of Tennis Dream Live 1st Concert when the topic is in the stolen shots of the regulars. Well, please review!! Ja ne!!**

**Next Chapter: Inui knows**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey!! sorry for the late update…thanks for the reviews! hope you all enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously…_

"_Well, for me, it doesn't matter whether this fellow here is a guy or not.." Ryoga uttered._

"_And why is that, Ryoga-san?" Fuji asked smiling roguishly._

"_It's because…" Ryoga paused and winked at Sayu who in turned lowered her cap._

"_I like Sayu!" Ryoga finished his sentence that made several mouths left open. _

"_I knew he's going to say that." Fuji thought still have that 'certain' smile of his. _

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7: Inui knows**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Sayu was terrified. Ryoma's case was worst. He looked like he had just swallowed a whole batch of the new improved Inui juice.

"_This is not good…" _Sayu thought as she looked at the people around her, the restaurant was having a deafening silence. All of them were staring at Sayu, Ryoma and Ryoga. Sayu looked at Ryoga in turn gave her a cocky smirk. She blushed ten beets of red. Ryoma looked at them with fused anger and his usually indifferent expression was tainted with an angry frown. It is obvious that his eyes were having an emotion of jealousy. Momo looked at his kohai or rather bestfriend, waiting for his reaction then whispered something at the rest of the regulars and the ichinens.

"Yare, yare I think Echizen will have a situation of love triangle" Momo whispered and all of them nodded.

"Nya… Looks like O'chibi is experiencing adolescence now!" Eiji said as he grinned happily.

"I can't believe Echizen is having an interest in a boy…I thought Ryuzaki-san and him are having a mutual understanding…Ii data" Inui said and he scribbled again in his oh-so-present notebook. Sakuno blushed at the comment of Inui. She glance Ryoma's direction then turned her gaze towards the new boy and felt jealous of Ryoma's attention towards Sayu. Tomoka, Sakuno's best friend and who knows how much her friend like Ryoma stood up and approached the new boy.

"Ne! Can we talk?" Tomoka asked him impolitely and all of them stared at her with a perplexed faces, Sayu glanced at her coolly at the same time with a puzzled face. Then Ryoga butt in.

"Nani? What do you want?" Ryoga asked to the loud-mouthed girl as he looked at her with a cunning smile. Tomo blushed "_He really looks like Ryoma-sama, however he always smiles a little and he has an aura of… exuberance" _she thought, then Sayu stands up and glared at Ryoga who give her a sly smile.

"Know what! You're so loud for a guy! It's none of your business what she wants with me so leave yourself out of this" Sayu said frostily as everyone in the restaurant shivered at the cold voice and the regulars reminds it of Tezuka who was giving them a cold shoulder. Ryoga recoiled a little but remained cool, and his smile turned into a malicious one.

"Ohh… that was so sweet of my_ girlfriend, _so sweet I'm getting cavities…" Ryoga said as everyone gasp, except Tezuka who remained pokerfaced and Fuji who was grinning but Ryoma was really turning a green-eyed monster now. Sayu turned slightly red and she pouted, oh she is cute when she's doing that.

"Puhlease… when did it happened? As far as I remember that thing never occurred… and never will be" Sayu told Ryoga and gave him a reproaching look. "And besides, I think you prefer pretty girls like her…" she paused as she pointed out Sakuno who was having a blushing dilemma. "…that is, if you really are a guy." She back fired at Ryoga who in turned just gave her a deep malicious smile.

"Oh is that so? Want me to prove I'm a guy?" Ryoga dare Sayu as everyone looked dumbfounded of what was going on.

"Hey! Enough of this rubbish things already. Let's just eat and have nice exchange of words" Oishi said sweat drops seen on his forehead. Ryoga looked at Sayu mockingly waiting for her to accept his challenge.

"Ahm.. Ryoga-san.. I think there'll be no need for that. I mean.. I…" Sakuno said blushing madly. Sayu turned to her that made her blushed even more. Momo and Eiji snickered.

"I'm going!" Sayu said as she picked up her body bag and walked towards the door face down.

"Sayu-kun! Chotto matte!" Oishi called her but she didn't stop. She was really pissed off. Tomoka faced her even before she reaches the door.

"You can't leave just yet!" Tomoka scowled at her. Arms spread wide to stop her.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed. The Ichinens grasp their breaths.

"_Oh! Oh! Smells like trouble!" _Eiji whispered. Oishi gave him a brush off and glance at Tezuka.

"If you have something to talk about, save it!" Sayu told Tomoka calmly. She lifted up her face. Tomoko shivered as she gazes at Sayu's eyes. She felt that same cold eyes Tezuka-buchou have.

"Will you get out of my way now?!" She added as Tomoka stood frozen. This awoken her up and give way to Sayu. Sayu left the place and slammed the door shut. The temperature dropped down. The Ichinens as well as their senpais were stunned to see Tomoka shut like that.

"It seems he inherited your authoritative gift, huh Tezuka?" Fuji suddenly said. All attention was fixed now on Tezuka's pokerfaced. But

no words come from his lips. They were disappointed.

"You are one cold eyed fish, my friend!" Ryoga commented.

"Know what?" Ryoma suddenly talked. "He's right. You really talked too much for a guy! And you really flirted on him? Man, doesn't know we have green blood in the family." He added as he help him self for some sushi bars. He swallowed the food. "Shall I tell Oyaji about your

'secret identity'?" Ryoma continued teasing his brother sadistically. Ryoga just laughed and told him.

"You'll see young man! You'll be eating your words for that!" Ryoga fired back.

"FOOD! EVERYONE!" He brightened up the sushi house once more.

Suddenly, Inui stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Inui-sempai! Where are you going?" Kaidoh asked.

"I'll just go for a walk. I'll be right back!" Inui answered and slammed the door. Standing outside, he examined his ever-reliable notebook.

"_There is something about that Sayu. If I'm not mistaken by my data, I bet he is I think he truly is.." _Inui thought as he followed Sayu's trail.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Crap… bet, I look like an idiot there!!" _Sayu thought wearily, with her head down and muttering incoherent phrases. Most teenage girls turned their heads as Sayu passed them by and some were even giggling and blushing.

She halted, tugged the bill of her cap to secure her hair, and sighed. _I wish I didn't go there in the first place." _She thought as Ryoma's face appeared in her head. _"Chotto, why did that brat has to appear in my head?!"_ She blushed, she can hear her heart was palpitating, she place her hand in her heart to prevent her heart to break out on her ribcage. Her face is flushing madly.

This is the first time she felt different to a boy. Not in admiration or esteem, but…love? Is this the same feeling that the pig-tailed girl feeling too?

She sighs again.

Not so faraway a boy with thick spectacles were mumbling something and sneaking in a corner.

"Probability percent of him being a girl…"

"Crap…so hot…" Sayu groaned. Even though it's in the month of October and winter month was about to come, it's still pretty hot these days. She gesticulate her shirt to make the air cool her skinny and pale skin, however that didn't help so she took off her hat. Her mid-length light raven hair flowed down elegantly. Now the boys were the one ogled at her. She pulled out a black hair band and she make her hair a neat side low ponytail, she adjusted her hat in her head after that and begun to walk away, hands in her pockets.

"…100 percent…"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Oohhh!!YOSH!! It's done!!Finally!! Hayyzzz… Well please review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own PoT…ever

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Probability percent of him being a girl…"_

"_Crap… so hot…" Sayu said. She gesticulate her shirt to make the air cool down her skinny pale skin. However, that didn't help so she took off her hat. Her shoulder-length light raven hair flowed down elegantly. Now the boys were the one ogled at her. She pulled out a black hair band and makes her hair a neat side ponytail. She adjusted her cap and begun to walk away, both hands inside her pockets._

"…_100 percent"_

* * *

Chapter 8: I Know~

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kawamura Shop, Ryoga was still leading the group with his comical jokes and stories. Almost everyone was buying it with the exception of Tezuka and Ryoma of course. Ryoma was into his deep thoughts while Tezuka, well, was impassive as always.

"Care to talk about it?" Fuji asked Ryoma who jumped a little hearing his sempai's voice behind him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ryoma stammered slightly not looking back.

"You know what I mean"

Ryoma sighed. He looked at Fuji nonchalantly. "You're such a tensai… ."

"If you like Sayu, there's nothing wrong with it you know?" Fuji said.

"Nothing wrong!?" Ryoma hissed and gave his sempai a death glare, "He's a guy sempai for god's sake! Why on earth would I like some new guy anyways?" he added.

"Deny it as long as you want, but remember this…" Fuji paused. "…you're not the only person who likes Sayu-kun" He then glanced at Ryoga. Stood up and returned to his seat beside Tezuka. Ryoma stared at his brother and the latter caught it. Ryoga smiled widely. Ryoma snobbed him.

* * *

"That was really something!"

Sayu gazed up to see the owner of the voice she just heard. She was thunderstruck to know who it was.

"I-Inui-san!!" Sayu squealed. She instantly rearranged her hair by putting all of it in her cap at once. Her action could passed up for someone who had a gulp of an AOZU drink. Inui just smiled and put the spec into shape.

"Just call me Inui-sempai"

"W-why are you here? Inui-sa-s-sempai?" Sayu asked him innocently and almost incoherently.

"Isn't it obvious that I was following you?" Inui said. Sayu doesn't know what to react. She remains speechless. _"I knew that. I wasn't what I meant by that"_ she thought.

"Why didn't you tell that you're a girl?" Inui asked her.

"Nobody asked" she shrugged. "And besides, onii-chan snapped my word a while ago and…"

"Is your brother really like that?" Inui snapped. Sayu turned to him, perplexed.

"Pardon?"

"Does he ever know how to smile? I always wonder about that!" Inui told her naively. She laughed.

"What?!" He asked her confounded by her reaction.

"Is this is anyway an important information in addition to onii-chan's data?" she asked him trying to suppressed her laughter.

"Well, if you see it that way, wouldn't hurt right?" Inui grinned at her, pen already in writing mode.

"There's not much to tell onii-chan 'cause he hardly talk, but…" she paused, "few I know will surely pissed him off." Seeing Inui so ready to write whatever she's gonna blab, she grinned.

"So… I won't tell it because I don't want my life to end soon, got it sempai?" In her head picturing how her brother will kill her if she stars talking. She then turned to Inui who looked disheartened.

"You really are his sister." Inui sighed. "I better go back, I have some few words to tell them." He said, switching from his writing mode freak to the data man he is. Sayu chilled.

"Blackmails won't work with me, Inui-sempai! As you know, I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka's sister." She said. Inui just smiled.

"Ja!" Inui bade goodbye, still snickering. Sayu stood there a little longer as Inui started to walk away.

"_Will he really tell that he knew? So what if they know? Who cares anyway?!"_ She thought as she sped back home.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Im so sorry!! This is so late! And also quite short! Sorry! BTW please review! I will do my best next time! Yosh!


End file.
